superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Showdown 2010
Spring Showdown 2010 is the 20th cpv produced by SCAW. It is the third in the chronology. It took place on April 7, 2010 from the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. The card was comprised of nine matches, including one in the Preshow. Iron Man, Spider-Man and Ichigo Kurosaki wrestled for the SCAW Championship in a Triple Threat match at the main event. Card Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-19-57-1.png|Iron-Man (champion) vs Spider-Man vs Ichigo Kurosaki For The SCAW Championship - Triple Threat Match Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-17-37-1.png|Ghost Rider vs Max Payne vs Jack Sparrow vs Hellboy vs The Gladiator vs Harry Potter for the vacant SCAW Internet Championship - 6 Man Elimination Match Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-16-50-1.png|Superman & Green Lantern (champions) vs Batman & The Joker For The SCAW Tag Team Championship - Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-18-00-1.png|Ryu Hayabusa (champion) vs Edward Elric for the SCAW Zero-One Championship Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-19-34-1.png|Anakin vs Captain America Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-18-47-1.png|Homer Simpson vs Santa Claus Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-18-24-1.png|Guile vs The Prince of Persia - Falls Count Anywhere match Screenshot_2017-12-22-12-19-10-1.png|He-Man vs The Hulk Also we shall show some interesting InuYasha footage Preshow Optimus Prime pinned Ivan Drago after the Prime Line. Preliminary matches The vacant SCAW Internet Championship was contested in a Six Man Elimination Match. *Max Payne pinned The Gladiator after 3 Payne Killers. *Ghost Rider pinned Max Payne after the Ghost Ride. *Harry Potter pinned Ghost Rider after the Magical Splash. *Hellboy pinned Jack Sparrow after the Doomstone Piledriver. *Potter pinned Hellboy after summoning The Joker to attack him to win the Internet Championship. Santa Claus attacked Homer Simpson in the parking lot. Guile pinned The Prince of Persia after the Super Sonic Boom to win a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Spider-Man fought back Yusuke Urameshi backstage. He-Man made The Hulk submit to the Power of Greyskull. Anakin pinned Captain America after the Death Star Driver. Iron Man fought back Kazuma Kuwabara backstage. Homer Simpson pinned Santa Claus after 3 Simpson Stunners. Abraham Lincoln announced a Beat the Clock Challenge to determine the next #1 Contender for the SCAW Championship on SCAW Superstar Clash 60. Kent Brockman interviewed Mick Thomson. Edward Elric pinned Ryu Hayabusa after the Sudden Alchemy to win the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Superman & The Green Lantern defeated Batman & The Joker in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match to retain the SCAW Tag Team Championship. Superman took down the belts to retain. Gene Simmons' interview with Lord And Savior, Jay, and Silent Bob got preempted to show a footage of Inuyasha arguing with Vega over who will fight "The Virus" over in DWA. They come into blows until Apocalypse attacked him. Main Event Iron Man defended the SCAW Championship against Spider-Man and Ichigo Kurosaki in a Triple Threat Match. Iron Man pinned Ichigo after 3 Steam Rollers to retain. Off the air Unaired footage from this event aired on Superstar Clash 60. It showed that Lord And Savior, Jay, & Silent Bob tried to persuade the audience to go Straight Edge like them but they were attacked by Vin Diesel and Ice Cube. Results Category:2010 Category:Spring Showdown Category:Missouri cpvs